


Immortalize

by MiwaEcho



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Isak, Boys In Love, Even In Love with Isak So Much, Fluff, Horny Even, Isak Wearing Even's shirt, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Even
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiwaEcho/pseuds/MiwaEcho
Summary: Si sentiva così felice, pieno, riempito, inondato di felicità pura. Era in apnea, era sott’acqua, era lì, proprio nel posto dove aveva baciato per la prima volta Isak, senza bambini molesti nel mezzo.Riusciva a capire a pieno cosa volesse dire amare, quel voler dare e mai ricevere, quel bisogno impellente che sentiva sotto la pelle, prudeva, di doverlo baciare, di tenerlo stretto tra le sue braccia, di proteggerlo, di dirgli che era follemente innamorato e dimostrarglielo ogni giorno della sua vita.





	

Isak era una fonte infinita di problemi.

Da quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi qualcosa dentro di lui si era liberato, qualcosa che non sentiva da tanto tempo. Aveva accolto la ripresa delle medicine con tristezza ma quel senso di vuoto che gli portavano era stato attutivo e accuratamente impacchettato per essere sostituito dall’amore e dalle cure di Isak.

Le miriadi di difficoltà scaturivano dal fatto che non riusciva a stargli lontano, la sua lontananza lo divorava dall’interno e aveva bisogno di sentire l’odore della sua pelle contro il collo per potersi addormentare la notte.

O ancora, di quando non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelle labbra carnose e quegli occhi sempre che guardavano verso il basso, quasi spaventati dal mondo, a cercare un modo per non essere feriti.

Isak era perfetto e questo era il problema.

Ne era assuefatto e lo rendeva terribilmente eccitato.

Si sentiva come nel pieno della pubertà, si odiò letteralmente per non averlo conosciuto molto prima; i suoi quattordici anni sarebbero stati sicuramente meno frustranti.

Scosse la testa al pensiero, concentrandosi sul soffitto.

Erano nell’appartamento di Isak, per la prima volta silenzioso da quando si erano conosciuti, persino Linn era uscita sotto minacce forzate di Eskild, e lui non aveva fatto altro che combattere contro un’erezione che premeva nei suoi jeans molestamente.

“Vado a prendere da bere, vuoi qualcosa?” gli chiese il più piccolo, la bella voce che gli arrivava lontana, concentrato nei suoi pensieri, gli occhi sempre fissi sul soffitto bianco, così bianco da apparire accecante. Fece un segno veloce di diniego, lasciando la mente viaggiare su cose stupide e per nulla stimolanti, forse postini che venivano investiti come in quel telefilm americano dove tutti cantavano.

Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, concedendo ai suoi muscoli di rilassarsi e sentendo letteralmente i nervi distendersi, lasciando che uno stupido sorriso gli invadesse il viso.

Era così assurdo che il suo unico problema in quel momento fosse non avere un’erezione con il proprio fidanzato per non passare per quello a cui interessava solo il sesso, quando pochi mesi prima solo l’idea di dover continuare a vivere, continuare a convivere con la propria malattia lo faceva arrancare.

Si sentiva così felice, pieno, riempito, inondato di felicità pura. Era in apnea, era sott’acqua, era lì, proprio nel posto dove aveva baciato per la prima volta Isak, senza bambini molesti nel mezzo.

Riusciva a capire a pieno cosa volesse dire amare, quel voler dare e mai ricevere, quel bisogno impellente che sentiva sotto la pelle, prudeva, di doverlo baciare, di tenerlo stretto tra le sue braccia, di proteggerlo, di dirgli che era follemente innamorato e dimostrarglielo ogni giorno della sua vita.

Era uno scopo a cui aveva sempre voluto attingere ma che mai gli era sembrato realizzabile, almeno fino a quel giorno in teatro.

La vita, ora, sembrava degna di essere vissuta, così come negli infiniti universi in cui lui e Isak esistevano e si amavano interamente e senza fine.

“Ma a cosa stai pensando da tutto il giorno?” Isak si chiuse la porta alle spalle, una lattina di quella che doveva essere birra tra le mani, gli occhi assonnati.

Si girò verso di lui, aveva una delle sue magliette bianche, era larga e gli scivolava un po’ sulle spalle, coprendo parte delle gambe, arrivando appena sotto al suo sedere.

Era fermo sull’uscio, perché non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo e appariva come imbarazzato dall’essere scansionato così approfonditamente.

“Dio, sei bellissimo” sbuffò infine Even, alzandosi a sedere sul letto, la schiena appoggiata alla parete. Vide il ragazzo più piccolo inciampare nelle parole e con i piedi, la lattina a rotolare da qualche parte, rialzandosi poi velocemente in posizione terribilmente dritta e tesa, entrambe le mani a coprire interamente il viso.

Eccolo lì, un altro dei motivi per cui era innamorato di Isak; quell’imbarazzo perenne, anche in sua presenza, quell’innocenza nel viso che lo mandavano completamente fuori di testa.

E poi c’era la sua maglietta addosso a Isak e tutti i pensieri erano come sconnessi, rassomiglianti ad una televisione a tubo catodico, così pieno di interferenze di bianco e nero, di linee che si alternavano e si muovevano ipnotiche.

“Vieni qua” riuscì a dire solo, osservando il più piccolo raggiungerlo sul letto, facendo per sedersi proprio accanto a lui. “No, qui!” lo rimproverò, indicandogli le sue gambe con un cenno della testa.

Isak lo guardò incerto per un secondo, le sopracciglia che si alzavano a formare un cipiglio interrogativo, abbandonando le domane dopo poco per mettersi a cavalcioni.

“Sei contento ora?” borbottò Isak sommessamente, cercando di apparire scontroso per nascondere la vergogna. Even rise, sollevandogli il viso, appoggiando il palmo aperto contro la guancia e per buona parte del collo, perdendosi in quegli limpidi e acquosi.

“Mi piace quando metti i miei vestiti” gli uscì poco prima di potersi mordere le labbra, lasciando che gli occhi vagassero nuovamente sul corpo dell’altro, sempre più convinto della sua affermazione. “Oh, non me ne ero neanche accorto” gli rispose Isak con sufficienza, mentendo spudoratamente, ora con quel sorriso impertinente sulle labbra.

Era quasi commovente il modo in cui riusciva a renderlo nervoso o rilassato in brevi e veloci mosse.

“Certo” lo accontentò, quindi, dandogli corda. Lasciò scivolare le mani dal viso alle sue cosce, afferrando più carne possibile e spingendolo contro di lui, il piccolo busto che si appiattiva contro il suo petto e la schiena a formare un arco crudelmente eccitante, mentre quella testa bionda si nascondeva contro il suo collo e gli solleticava la cute in modo piacevole.

Se avesse potuto scegliere il modo in cui morire, questa sarebbe stata la sua preferenza.

Lasciò le dita vagare sul corpo di Isak, intrufolandosi sotto l’orlo della maglietta ed errare lungo il percorso della sua schiena con i polpastrelli che accarezzavano superficialmente la cute, provocando al ragazzo sopra di lui brividi che poteva sentire.

“Even” si lamentò il più piccolo, catturando un sospiro rotto tra le narici, liberando solo con un piccolo gemito quando Even gli strinse una natica con forza.

Il tempo sembrava fermo, i battiti dei loro cuori si erano mescolati come le loro anime ed erano diventati una sola persona; forse erano sempre stati una sola persona.

Quando quel silenzio era diventato troppo asfissiante, il più grande prese finalmente l’iniziativa, capovolgendo la posizione per ritrovarsi Isak tutto disordinato sotto di lui, le braccia abbandonate sopra la testa, i capelli sparpagliati gli ricadevano in parte sulla fronte e le gambe non aspettavano che accoglierlo tra di loro.

Even non perse l’invito, stringendogli i polsi prima di unire le labbra in un bacio che sapeva di attesa, bagnato e bisognoso. Gli strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti, tirandolo di poco solo per sentire quel miagolio che gli regalava sempre Isak, allontanandosi e lasciandosi rincorrere dalla sua bocca, per poi baciarlo ancora e ancora.

Si perse nel respiro dell’altro fino a quando Isak non si lamentò di impazienza, inarcando la schiena per avere un minimo di attrito. Even lo guardò ancora, indeciso sul da farsi, ma quando neanche uno dei suoi neuroni rispose all’invito della calma, abbandonò ogni proposito e si sfilò la maglia senza esitazione, lasciando a Isak il compito di togliergli la cintura e così i jeans, lanciandoli in un posto lontano dal letto.

Si sarebbero preoccupati dopo di cercare i vestiti.

Sollevò con calma la propria maglietta sul corpo di Isak, osservando come il tessuto lasciava spazio a quella pelle tutta da mordere, quel corpo che era suo, suo, suo, suo.

“Even!” lo scosse ancora il più piccolo, eliminando totalmente quel capo e riportando a se le sue labbra, le mani che gli stringevano la nuca per tenerlo fermo.

Annuì a se stesso, allontanandosi ancora una volta, regalandogli un ghigno leggero poco prima di rigirarselo tra le mani. “Sulle mani e sulle ginocchia” gli ordinò con quel tono morbido che però non ammetteva repliche, allungandosi verso il comodino per tirare fuori il lubrificante gentilmente donato da Eskild. 

Ritornò in posizione, catturando gli occhi di Isak che erano in attesa di lui, il sedere all’aria.

Abbassò il suo boxer con calma, esponendolo lentamente, assaporando ogni attimo, osservando come Isak non riusciva a evitare a se stesso di coprirsi in qualche modo il viso rosso, nascondendo le gote colorite. 

Si sentiva vulnerabile sotto ai suoi occhi ed Even in qualche modo avvertiva un senso di potenza che non faceva altro se non mandarlo sempre di più verso il bordo, completamente fuori di testa.

Quando entrambi furono interamente nudi il rumore del tappo del lubrificante che veniva aperto riecheggiò nell’aria, Isak non riuscì a evitare di sussultare, in attesa.

Even ne versò un po’ sulle dita, muovendole tra di loro per scaldarne il liquido, portando poi l’indice destro lentamente destro Isak, muovendolo con calma ma senza esitazione.

Il più piccolo gemette senza fiato, gli occhi stretti stretti, i denti che torturavano il labbro innocente.

Continuò il suo lavoro, Even, penetrandolo con due e poi tre dita, aprendole a forbice, assicurandosi di poter evitare a Isak qualsivoglia dolore. Certo, non era solo quello; vedere il suo ragazzo contorcersi sotto di lui, col tre falangi dentro di lui, quei gemiti e quei sospiri, i piccoli rumori sospirato che non riusciva proprio a trattenere, il modo in cui urlava ‘Even’, urgente e piagnucolante.

“Dai!” Isak si spinse contro di lui ancora e ancora, chiedendo qualcosa che Even non era ancora pronto a dargli, incantato di quella visione. Voleva immortalarla, voleva farla sua e non perderla mai.

“Di cosa hai bisogno, piccolo?” si abbassò di poco verso l’orecchio di Isak, l’erezione che premevano contro una delle sue natiche, bisognosa. “Lo sai” rispose quindi il più giovane, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia che però non riuscì a mantenere, le lacrime di piacere che gli oscuravano le iridi.

“Voglio sentirtelo dire” soffiò ancora Even, insistente. Si spinse ulteriormente verso il basso, catturando il lobo dell’orecchio destro di Isak tra i denti, respirandogli contro.

Isak uggiolò, quasi come un animale ferito. “Scopami Even, dai!” disse con quel tono lamentoso, che per Even non poteva che sembrare più dolce. “Ti prego” lo supplicò, ancora, senza avere il controllo delle proprie parole oramai.

Il più grande annuì in accordo, raddrizzando la schiena e baciandogli entrambe le clavicole, posizionando la propria erezione con un tocco leggere, sibilando tra i denti per la stimolazione che tanto aveva agognato quella giornata.

Spinse in Isak lentamente ma inesorabilmente, catturato dall’immagine di se stesso che si univa completamente al corpo dell’altro, un’unione che non era solo sessuale.

Il ragazzo sotto di lui annuì di approvazione, cercando di rimanere tranquillo mentre Even entrava completamente dentro di lui.

Even restò poi così, fermo, lasciando a Isak il tempo di abituarsi, decidendo di prendere un ritmo solo quando l’altro gli fece segno di continuare, impaziente.

Lasciò che il piacere prendesse il sopravvento, perdendo tutta la compostezza che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento, stringendogli i fianchi a palmi aperti e spingendo dentro di lui in modo sconnesso.

Afferrò entrambi i polsi di Isak in preda agli impulsi del momento, lo sollevò dal letto, scopandolo in quel modo, lasciandolo completamente senza fiato.

Spinse nel corpo del più piccolo cercando di indirizzarsi verso la sua prostata, abbeverandosi delle sue urla quando finalmente la raggiunse, aumentando l’intensità dei suoi colpi solo per sentirlo distruggersi sotto il suo controllo, bellissimo e perfetto.

I gemiti, le urla, i sussulti, i mugolii, i respiri affannati si mischiarono tra di loro, ovattandogli la mente, portandoli ad un orgasmo che li colpì come un treno, quasi senza accorgersene.

Even circondò il busto di Isak per non lasciarlo cadere a peso morto sul letto, raccogliendo qualche briciolo di lucidità. “Va tutto bene?” cercò di assicurarsi, pensando di essere andato troppo oltre. 

Isak annuì semplicemente, sorridendo rassicurante al suo indirizzo prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Il più grande non poté evitare di osservare il suo fidanzato dormire, le ciglia che accarezzavano gli zigomi e regalavano ombre delicate alle sue guance; le labbra erano martoriate dai denti a tal punto che si era formato qualche piccolo taglio, la pelle lucida dal sudore e quei capelli tutti appiccicosi che lo rendevano ancora più bello.

Si addormentò con quella visione, pensando a quanto fosse innamorato di Isak, pensando a quanto fosse felice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prima Evak scritta in meno di 24 ore e io sono molto felice!  
> Non molto da dire se non: enjoy it! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate se vi va!  
> Un buon anno a tutti, sperando che sia pieno di tanto smut slash♥


End file.
